


Beautiful Girls

by ChristineClevesCapricorn



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineClevesCapricorn/pseuds/ChristineClevesCapricorn
Summary: It's difficult being a woman anywhere. Luckily, Yukiko has fans, and Chie has enthusiasm.TW: Street harassment One-shot.
Kudos: 6





	Beautiful Girls

**Author’s Note:** Stuck in bed sick today (don’t worry, it’s not COVID), so I figured I’d do a little writing to pass the time.

I’ve been thinking of writing a full-length, chaptered fanfiction story one of these days. Would anybody be interested in reading it, if I did that? I’ve got the writing itch, and I’ve got several ideas…

* * *

**Beautiful Girls**

By Charlotte Sagnier

* * *

Yukiko Amagi, twenty-six-year-old manager of the locally famous Amagi Inn, was in a tight spot, and she was, as Yosuke would probably put it, absolutely pissed off.

Even ten years after the truly life-changing events of the Hanging Corpse case, the sleepy, idyllic town of Inaba had gotten only somewhat less dangerous. Now, it was only about as dangerous as the rest of the world at night.

She’d been out making a last-minute trip to Junes to pick up some extra shrimp and rice for tomorrow’s big party reservation at the Inn. While there, she had run into Yosuke, and the two of them had spent a few minutes chatting before she realized just how late it had gotten. He had offered to walk her back to the Inn, but of course that wasn’t necessary. Yukiko had even chided him for his protective bravado, before she’d cheerfully said goodbye and set off into the now slightly rainy night.

Of course, it was far too late for the bus, now, so she’d had to walk.

About halfway back home, Yukiko heard the first of the footsteps behind her. Whoever it was, they were still a few feet away, moving slowly, taking their time. Yukiko told herself that this was just another late-night shopper, another person on a last-minute errand, nothing to worry about.

Ten minutes later, the person was still following her. Yukiko’s heart started to beat louder, but she forced herself to control her breathing, and absolutely refused to look back behind her. Eye contact, she decided, would be a very bad idea. She started to walk a bit faster.

The person behind her matched her pace.

Yukiko swore gently under her breath. She’d be home so soon, but maybe she should turn off onto another street? There weren’t any shops open at this time of night, nowhere she could take refuge until the stalker got bored and left her alone.

Suddenly, there was a hand on her shoulder. Yukiko spun around, already clutching her house keys in between the fingers of her right hand. Would her shopping bag be a good weapon? The bags of rice were pretty heavy. She wondered how much force she could put behind it.

“Hey, beautiful.” The man standing behind her let go of her shoulder, and grinned. Yukiko was pretty sure she’d never seen him before. Maybe he was from out of town. “What are you doing out so late? It’s scary out here at night, am I right? Want me to walk you home?”

“No, thank you,” snapped Yukiko, her voice loud, clear, and absolutely certain. “I’m perfectly fine on my own, and I don’t think we know each other.”

“Aw, come on, gorgeous.” The man’s grin widened. “You don’t have to play coy with me. I’m just trying to be friendly. Come on, let me get to know you a little better. I won’t take too much of your time.”

“No, thank you,” repeated Yukiko, this time a bit more angrily. “I said I’m fine. Please leave me alone.”

She took a step back with her left leg, trying to subtly prepare her stance, clutching her keys tighter. The man’s smile faded a little bit and morphed into a sort of ugly, vaguely amused scowl.

“So what,” he spat at her, “you’re too good for me? Bitch, I’m just being nice. I’m a nice guy, I just want to show you a good time, keep you safe, you know? What’s wrong with that? Now come on, stop being stuck-up and let me go home with you.”

The man took a step forward, raising an arm. Yukiko tensed, prepared, and tried to quiet the desperate, aggressive beating of her frantic heart. Why was combat in the real world so much more stressful than combat in the TV world had ever been?

Maybe it was because she was alone, minding her business, just trying not to be murdered. Was that so much to ask?

“Hey. Hey, what’s going on here?”

A familiar, loud, authoritative voice rang out unexpectedly. The stalker glanced over his shoulder and Yukiko followed his gaze.

Detective Ryotaro Dojima was barreling down the street in their direction. Yukiko let out a quick, relieved breath.

“Miss Amagi?” Dojima nodded at her, not being too friendly, but then, he was never exactly the warm and fuzzy type. “You’re out late. Is everything all right?” He glanced over at the stalker, giving him a quick, unimpressed once-over. “This a friend of yours?”

“I was just offering to walk her home, officer,” muttered the stalker, looking thrown. “I wasn’t-!”

“I don’t know this man,” interrupted Yukiko. “He grabbed my shoulder and now he won’t leave me alone. I don’t need his help.”

“Uh huh.” Dojima glowered at the stalker. “Yeah, well, you heard her. Get lost.”

“But-!” began the stalker.

“Oh, and it’s _detective,_ ” added Dojima, flashing his badge. “Not officer. Leave. Now.”

Muttering darkly, the stalker turned around and walked quickly away. Dojima and Yukiko watched him until he’d turned the corner and was totally out of sight.

“You all right, Yukiko?” Dojima’s voice had softened a bit. “Sorry you had to deal with that. I’ve seen that creep around a couple of times lately. Not sure who he is or where he’s from, but if he doesn’t get his act together or get out of here, he and I will get to know each other pretty well soon enough.” He sighed.

“Thank you so much, Dojima-san.” Yukiko smiled. “You’re-!”

“Heeeeeey, Dojima-san! Wait up!” Detective Chie Satonaka, Dojima’s newest, greenest partner, appeared around the corner, and came rushing towards them. “Why did you-! Wait, Yukiko? What’s going on?”

“Chie!” Yukiko waved. “Are you both out doing a patrol?”

Chie caught up to them, giving Dojima a quick nod of respect. “Sorry, sir! You suddenly took off, and when I turned around, you were gone! Guess I wasn’t paying very close attention…that’s on me. Won’t happen again!”

“Yeah, it better not,” muttered Dojima. “Don’t lose focus. Yukiko here needed some backup. That suspicious creep I was telling you about the other day, he showed up and tried to get, uh, friendly with her. It’s honestly just luck that we happened to be walking by.”

“What?” Chie’s mouth dropped open, and suddenly she was furious. “Some guy was harassing you? Ugh, what the hell! Are you okay? Where’d he go? When I find that piece of shit, I’ll kick his face right in!”

“Cool it, Satonaka.” Dojima glared at her, but his voice was pretty gentle. “No more getting into fights, remember? If I hadn’t been there the last time, you would have ended up overnight cleaning duty at the station for six weeks. You’ve gotta get that temper of yours under control…not that I blame you in this case.”

“Chie’s just very passionate,” insisted Yukiko. “She cares about people.”

Chie smiled ruefully. “Yeah, I mean…yeah, thanks.”

“And she’s definitely not violent,” Yukiko went on, “it’s just-!”

“I know.” Dojima held up his hands placatingly. “I know. Trust me. It’s just that some of the other guys are starting to get a little…jeez, how do I put this? They’re fed up with her attitude. Honestly, I think they’re just embarrassed that she’s so much more serious about her work than they are…”

“And,” sighed Chie, “I’m a girl, too. I bet they just LOVE getting out-done by a girl.”

Yukiko narrowed her eyes. “So what if you’re a girl? That shouldn’t matter at all.”

“Well, I mean…look,.” Dojima ran his hand over the back of his neck, clearly feeling a little uncertain about this conversation. “It does matter…a little. Like it or not, women are-!”

Chie looked scandalized. “Dojima-san! You aren’t seriously about to tell me that you think women don’t make good cops, are you? Or that women aren’t any good in a fight? Or that fighting is a ‘man’s job,’ or-!”

“No, of course I’m not.” Dojima shook his head hurriedly. “That’s all just crap, and you know it. No, what I’m saying is that being a woman matters because being a woman is harder. Look, if that guy had tried to overpower you, Yukiko, he might very well have gotten away with it. It’s tough being a woman in this world, and I’m just saying that maybe you should consider taking some self-defense classes, or…do you carry mace? That’s not the best solution, but it’s something.”

Yukiko and Chie exchanged a quick look, and Yukiko thought about the times that she and Chie had fought together in the TV world, using all manner of unexpected weapons to take down foes who could have overpowered them a lot more easily than this creepy stalker could have managed.

“I, um…I don’t really think she needs self-defense lessons, Dojima-san,” said Chie, trying to hide a smile, “But thanks for the thought. I think honestly, Yukiko would probably have been fine. She’s pretty good at taking care of herself.”

“All the same, I’m glad you were here,” Yukiko added, giving Dojima a grateful smile. “I don’t exactly love having to stab people in the eyes with my keys. It gets blood all over them…and whatever else it is that you’ve got in your eye.”

“Yeah, and it ruins fans,” agreed Chie.

“Huh? Fans?” Dojima seemed sort of at a loss. “What’s this about fans?”

Yukiko and Chie grinned at each other.

“Oh, nothing!” Chie winked at Yukiko. “Hey, do you want us to go back to the Inn with you? I mean, we’re going in that direction anyway. It’s not that I don’t think you’ll be fine, it’s just…you know, why take a risk when it’d be so easy to go together?”

Yukiko nodded. “Actually, I’d love that. Are you sure you don’t mind?”

Dojima nodded. “Yeah, that’s…that’s a good idea.”

Together, all three of them started off towards the Inn.

“Fans, huh?” Dojima mumbled to himself. “You girls think you might consider giving Nanako some self-defense lessons, then? I think…I think she’d enjoy taking them from you. Sounds like you, uh…probably know what you’re talking about.”

Yukiko laughed.


End file.
